


Someone Who Loves You

by Moonflower999



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/Moonflower999
Summary: Arthur and Merlin keep finding little gifts outside the door to their chambers. Could it be a secret admirer?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Mordred/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2019





	Someone Who Loves You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elirwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/gifts).



> Happy Merlin Holidays Elirwen! Wishing you a lovely winter and a beautiful new year!  
> Thanks for your wonderful prompts. I hope you enjoy this very mushy mush. 
> 
> Thank you also to the mods for running this wonderful fest which I look forward to all year, and for your tremendous patience and kindness.
> 
> And undying thanks and appreciation to @Diana_Prallon for holding my hand and going above and beyond to get me unstuck when I hadn't written a word for so long. I wish I had the time to take more of your suggestions!

Arthur stopped Merlin at the door to their chambers with an arm on his elbow. He turned Merlin towards him and straightened his cerulean blue cloak and fine wool navy blue tunic before kissing him soundly. “I’m looking forward to showing off my gorgeous Court Sorcerer to the delegates from Caerleon,” said Arthur. He stooped down as he stepped out the door to retrieve a small object from the stone floor.

“What’s this?” said Arthur, opening the little bundle to find a tiny, exquisitely carved wooden figurine of a knight in full armor. Both men examined the carving in wonder at the tiny movable limbs and perfectly accurate armor. 

“It looks like you have another admirer, my lord,” said Merlin, “I wonder who it could be. It must be either someone of some means, or a rather fine crafter.”

“Another…?” asked Arthur, 

“Well, you know, _sometimes_ I like you well enough.” Merlin sidestepped neatly to avoid the little shove Arthur attempted to deliver. “Come on. We’d better not keep the delegation waiting much longer.”

*********

“Enter!” called Arthur, responding to the knock at the door. “Ah, Leon, I know I asked you to bring the maps, but you don’t usually bring me flowers!”

Leon dropped the maps and flowers onto the table. “Sorry to disappoint you, Sire. The flowers were lying outside your door just now.”

“Hi Leon!” said Merlin, entering the main room from the adjacent alcove, “You brought us flowers?”

“Hello Merlin. I was just telling Arthur that I found the flowers on the floor outside the door when I arrived.”

Merlin smirked. “Did you know Arthur has a secret admirer? I wonder who it could be.”

Leon coughed. “I’m sure I have no idea.”

Arthur had picked up the bouquet and was turning it in his hands. “You know, Merlin, I believe these are for you.”

“What?! Why?”

“This blue ribbon matches your eyes precisely.”

Leon began to shift from foot to foot and glanced towards the door.

Merlin came closer and took the bouquet from Arthur’s hands, a small, surprised smile on his face. “You know, I think you’re right. This is burdock!”

At Arthur’s questioning look, Merlin explained, “I spread the word that I need burdock. It’s for a protective spell to strengthen the citadel walls. Burdock is particularly good for wardings.”

Arthur ran the tip of a finger around the edge of one of the burdock leaves. “And who knew you were looking for burdock?” he asked, a bit sharply.

At the tone in Arthur’s voice, Merlin looked up from the flowers and noted his lover’s furrowed brow. He grinned crookedly, “Gaius and I have been telling everyone. Why? Are you jealous, my lord?”

“Well, he or she did not  _ need _ to make you a  _ bouquet _ of flowers adorned with a ribbon the  _ exact _ shade of your eyes in order to bring you your damned herbs.”

Leon cleared his throat and inched towards the door. “I just remembered that I forgot something...uh..somewhere. If you’ll excuse me…,” he said, bolting for freedom and letting the door slam behind him. His departure went completely unnoticed.

“You ARE jealous!” crowed Merlin.

“I’ll show you jealous.” Arthur lunged for Merlin who slipped away and sprinted around the table over to the washstand. He dropped the bouquet into the pitcher of water, and turned back to Arthur who prowled towards him with all the grace of a wildcat hunting its prey.

Arthur grabbed the hand that Merlin held out to him, and Merlin dragged him over to the bed. Arthur shifted his weight and pushed Merlin down onto the bed, climbing up and hovering over him, strong hands pinning Merlin’s shoulders to the bed. “Mine,” he growled. 

“Yours. Always. You know that,” said Merlin, in a fondly placating tone.

Arthur moved his hands from Merlin’s shoulders, leant on one elbow, and caressed Merlin’s cheek with the other hand. He frowned a little, and his tone completely changed as he asked, “Are you happy, Merlin? Are you truly happy with me? You could have anything...anyone. You don’t really need me.” He searched Merlin’s face for his answer.

Tendrils of Merlin’s magic caressed Arthur with love until he relaxed and sighed into the touch. The magic augmented Merlin’s wiry physical strength so that he could flip the heavier man over and switch positions with him. He instinctively knew that Arthur would take more comfort from feeling held and contained within Merlin’s endless power. He kissed Arthur’s lips and then moved to murmur into his ear, “I can’t even count how many times a day I am overcome with happiness. These past two years have been everything I didn’t even dare to dream of for so long.” Merlin rained kisses into Arthur’s hair and whispered, “I hear myself in my head...my own voice sings to me... _ He knows...He knows about my magic...He loves me...Arthur knows about my magic...and he knows I love him...He knows all my secrets, and he loves me!  _ No secrets, no lies, no hiding...just us. So yes, I am happy. This is everything I’ve ever wanted, my dollophead of a king. I am happy. Really, really happy with you..”

With that, Merlin slid around to Arthur’s side, and they exchanged long loving looks, and lingering caresses. And suddenly one or the other giggled, and the other laughed too, and then a sense of wildness and wonder swept through them both as they took their pleasure in each others arms.

Deep calm settled over Merlin as he held Arthur closely and stroked his hair. He never felt more at peace than when Arthur rested with his head against his heart. He was suddenly grateful for the long limbs that sometimes made him feel gawky. He loved the way he could completely wrap himself around his beloved. He tangled his fingers in Arthur’s hair, and hummed his contentment.

“Merlin?”

“Hmm?”

“ _ WE _ seem to have an admirer. I mean, of course, countless servants and courtiers have been besotted with me...it’s just part of being royalty.”

Merlin chuckled. “Yes, yes. I know Your Royal Insufferableness is so very accustomed to fighting off flocks of admirers, but this is rather new for me.”

“Are you curious about who it is?”

“A little. Aren’t you?”

“Well, yes. Of course it’s strange to think it could be anyone at all, and it’s rather intriguing that they seem to be fond of both of us. Can you find out who it is? Is there a spell for that?”

“I suppose I could, but I’m not sure if I want to.”

“Ok, let’s leave sleeping dogs lie. We’ll see what happens, but would you ever...”

“Ever what, Arthur?”

“Do you think, I mean, with both of us…?”

“Are you asking what I think you are?”

“Um, maybe?

“Maybe?” Merlin wasn’t going to give an inch.

“Well, I guess this whole thing has caught my fancy. I mean, it’s just a thought. You know, it’s not a big deal. Not at all. But do you think you might ever want to share...someone else...together, I mean.” At Merlin’s long silence, Arthur nuzzled into Merlin’s neck, afraid to look into his lover’s face. “Umm, never mind! Really! It was just a silly flight of fancy.”

Merlin slid down the bed until he was no longer cradling Arthur against his chest, but lying face to face with him. He took Arthur’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly. Then he slid down just a bit further, pulling Arthur’s arm around him and nestling against his chest. “Well, the thought may have crossed my mind too. The idea of sharing our pleasure with another, together seems like it might be something lovely.” Merlin snuggled in closer and gathered his thoughts. “Long years ago, before Lancelot’s return, I sometimes dreamt of an impossible future where you and Gwen would take me into your hearts, and into your bed.”

They breathed together, not a little awestruck at how they’d opened up to each other--amazed at how much these small revelations of curiousity and desire seemed to redouble their sense of intimacy. 

“I’m not sure I’d want to do it more than once, or how close I’d want to get...or..well...how close I’d want you to get to someone else,” admitted Arthur. 

“I’m not really sure either, Arthur. I’ve become quite used to being the center of each other’s world.”

“And yet…” Arthur trailed his fingers across Merlin’s ribs.

“And yet…,” nodded Merlin. He smiled gently and said, “Let’s see what happens.”

*********

The next days passed with no sign of the mysterious gift-giver. A strange combination of calm intimacy and playful excitement settled over both men. Each tried to be nonchalant in peeking at the floor around the door when they left or returned to their chambers. Neither would admit to it, but there may have been a touch of disappointment at the lack of further gifts. After some days, they mostly forgot about the whole thing.

The two were arguing heatedly over whether a basilisk could best a wyvern as they entered their chambers. Merlin first spotted the parchment envelope lying on the floor just inside the door. He bent to pick up the missive which was addressed to them both. They sat together on the edge of the bed, Arthur’s arm around Merlin’s waist, as he read the letter to Arthur.

_ My King, My Lord Sorcerer, _

_ My heart is so full of desire, that I cannot last another day without sharing my feelings for you both. _

_ Together and apart, you have each been friends and mentors to me. I can never repay all that you have given me. King Arthur, your integrity, your kind heart, your courage, and your noble nature inspire me daily. Lord Merlin, your compassion, your fearless dedication to others, your wisdom, humor and humility are likewise deeply inspiring to me. And, I admit it, I’m enthralled by your beauty. In your presence, it is nearly unbearable to tear my eyes away from either of you. You are both perfection. But when you are together, it’s completely impossible. My heart overflows as I witness the embrace of my Moon and my Sun. I worry constantly that I will be caught out staring.  _

_ The bond between you two is everything I have ever longed for. The loyalty, respect, affection, and laughter you share gives me both the greatest joy, and the deepest pangs of sadness. Knowing this can never be mine, I can only stand outside the gates of paradise, and yet just to know such beauty exists in this world is a gift I will treasure for the remainder of my days. _

_ I am at odds within myself. Leaving your presence will be one of the most difficult choices I will ever make, but I see no future for myself here, pining away after you both, yet afraid of the contempt or pity in your eyes if you ever knew my truth.  _

_ I will be gone with the next caravan passing through Camelot. But until then please indulge my love for you both by accepting the small tokens I leave at your door. It eases my heart to be able to at least give you the little that I can. _

_ Yours Forever, _

_ Someone Who Loves You Both _

The two sat still in stunned silence for some moments. Merlin fought back tears, and Arthur swallowed heavily. 

“Merlin, we have to know. I don’t think we can let them go like this, without even knowing who it is.”

Merlin nodded in agreement. “Yes. Of course. I think not knowing would haunt me forever. I can use this letter to do a finding spell to discover the whereabouts of the author.”

“It’s someone who perceives us both as mentors and friends, and yet we don’t even know if it’s a man or a woman,” said Arthur.

“Does it matter?” asked Merlin.

“I don’t really know. Maybe not,” the king replied, shaking his head.

*********

Merlin returned an hour later to find Arthur staring out the window watching the courtyard below. He took his place by Arthur’s side, and the king took the wizard’s hand into his own and kissed it absent-mindedly. 

“Do you know who it is?”

“Yes, my lord. I do.”

“Do I want to know?”

Merlin tugged on Arthur’s hand, and broke the solemn mood by shooting him a ridiculous grin. “Oh, I think you do. Actually, I think you will be quite delighted. Yes. I think so.”

Hope in his eyes, Arthur asked, “So, who is it then?”

Merlin grinned even wider. “I’ll give you three guesses.”

“MERLIN! I am your KING and you will tell me NOW!” he bellowed, trying to get Merlin into a headlock. 

With a hint of a thought Merlin flung Arthur into the air and landed him gently on the bed. After a bit of a tussle, when they were both sitting cross-legged on the bed holding hands, Merlin spoke. “It’s Mordred.”

Arthur’s face lit up momentarily, and then fell. “Oh sweetheart,” he sighed, “the thought of his suffering…”

Merlin nodded. He leaned in to kiss Arthur’s cheek. “Shall we end his suffering? Do you want to? Do you think it’s wise?”

“I do want to,” said Arthur. “That is, if you do. I don’t know what is wise or unwise. His letter was very touching. What do you think?”

“I think I want to as well. I’m not sure about wisdom, but I think that the way he expressed how he loves our love for each other, shows that we can trust him to be guardian of our love for each other. He has a truly noble, loving spirit, and I know that you love him for it...as do I,” said Merlin.

*********

Merlin asked one of the maids to request Mordred’s attendance in their chambers before the evening meal, and sent down for dinner for three to be sent to the royal chambers. By the time he returned to Arthur, the king had asked Leon to take over the afternoon’s drills, and the king and his sorcerer sat before the fire and had a long talk about hopes, fears, expectations, and how to be gentle and respectful of Mordred’s feelings while traveling a new and unfamiliar path. 

“No, I REALLY don’t think we should both be naked in bed when he arrives and shout, ‘Come on in, the water is fine!’” said Merlin, using his magic to lob a pillow at Arthur’s head. “If nothing else he’d probably die of embarrassment from all the blood rushing to his face.”

Arthur was laughing so hard he doubled over with it. But then he straightened up and sobered. “Mordred is very dear to me, as I know he is to you.” Merlin nodded somberly. “We don’t really know what we’re doing, and I don’t... _ we _ don’t want to hurt him in anyway.”

They were both silent for a while, gazing into the fire. “I think all we can do, the best we can do, is to be honest with ourselves, with each other, and with Mordred.”

“Are you attracted to Mordred?” asked Arthur.

“I’d never really thought of him in that light before, but now...the thought of sharing him with you, or the two of you sharing me, or well...any permutation to be honest. Yes.”

“It’s much the same for me. Although...well, to be honest, it had crossed my mind before.”

“Oh really?” asked Merlin, eyebrow lifted.

“Well, you can’t deny he looks a little like you, and, umm...yeah, I guess the thought had crossed my mind a time or two. Just an idle fantasy.” 

Merlin laughed at Arthur’s discomfiture. “Oh. So then for you this is sort of like that twin fantasy I’ve heard the knights going on about.”

Arthur blushed and swatted at Merlin. “I love you, and I want to watch you being adored and pleasured in every way possible.”

Now Merlin blushed. “Just watch?” he asked.

“Oh, no! That’s not what I meant. I mean, not the  _ whole _ time!”

“You won’t be jealous, Arthur? You’re sure?”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll get my turn too,” Arthur answered smugly.

“Prat.”

“I won’t be jealous. Merlin, if I didn’t know by now that I can’t shake you off...ever...well, then I’d be the biggest fool on earth. I don’t quite know why, or that I deserve it, but I know you are mine. As I am yours. Maybe it’s destiny. I may have my moments, but I know that the bond we share is unbreakable.”

Merlin smiled happily and snuggled close. His magic broke free. They watched as the embers formed into dragons and unicorns and gamboled before them. 

*********

Merlin jumped up to open the door as soon as he heard the tentative knock. He welcomed Mordred in and bade him join them by the fire where Arthur was already seated.

Mordred took the seat indicated. “My king, my lord, I am at your service.”

Arthur reached over to the small table between them and poured Mordred a tankard of cider. As he poured, he noticed Mordred catching sight of the small wooden knight.

“Exquisite, isn’t it? Pick it up. The joints are movable. It’s truly a wonderful creation.”

Mordred picked up the little knight and made a small show of inspecting it. 

“I’ve never seen anything quite like it before,” continued Arthur. “It must be the work of a great artisan. I am quite touched that someone was moved to leave such a special gift at my door.”

“It is beautiful,” stammered Mordred, placing the knight back on the side table, and picking up his cider so he could hide his face in the tankard.

“It is that,” said Merlin, who came up behind Mordred, and placed his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. “It was incredibly thoughtful and kind, as was the beautiful bouquet that someone left for me the next day,” said Merlin, gently squeezing Mordred’s shoulders, which were trembling underneath his hands.

Arthur took the shaking tankard from Mordred and placed it on the table. He pulled his chair closer and took both of Mordred’s hands in his own. “As special as the gifts were, they pale in comparison to the heartfelt love letter we received today.”

Mordred bowed his head and whispered, “You know.”

“We know,” murmured Merlin into his ear, one hand on Mordred’s shoulder still, and the other stroking through his hair. “We know. It’s alright, and we don’t want you to go. Please stay, Mordred.”

Arthur released Mordred’s hands, pulled even closer, tilted Mordred’s face up to look into his eyes, and then kissed his brow and wrapped both arms around him. “Stay, Mordred.” He leaned back. “Look at me. We are concerned about you, and a little stunned by your revelations...intrigued, excited...and, of course, deeply touched. But you will see no pity, and certainly no contempt in my eyes.”

“Nor mine,” added Merlin. He nuzzled against Mordred’s hair, and then slid around and nudged Arthur half off his chair so he could share it. “Come, give us a smile, darlin’. Dinner will be here shortly, and then we’ll talk long into the night.”

Mordred peeked up at them both with a watery little smile, his breath still shuddering through him. “You do me too much honor. I hadn’t even dared to hope.”

“Shh. None of that,” said Arthur, “You are a noble and true knight. One of Camelot’s very best. You are as worthy as any other man.”

Merlin smiled fondly. “I know what it feels like though. For so many years I didn’t dare believe that Arthur could accept me as I am, or that I would have a true home in Camelot.” 

Arthur broke the serious moment with something suspiciously close to a whine. “Merlin, do we really have to talk late into the night? How about we talk for a little while...we don’t want to use ALL our words up...and then we can spend some time snogging this young man in front of a nice warm fire?”

Merlin’s magic just couldn’t resist hurling another pillow at Arthur’s head. Arthur yelped indignantly, and Merlin burst into laughter. Mordred’s dazed smile was still shaky, but he was beginning to regain his composure and comprehend that things were going better than he could have hoped just hours before.

“Mordred, if you’re going to stay a while, would you like to take off your mail before dinner? I’ll help you with it,” Merlin offered.

Merlin startled as Mordred answered him mind to mind. _ “Yes please, if you will.” _

_ “Gladly, my friend.” _

*********

__

Dinner arrived shortly. They kept the conversation to lighter matters at first. Mordred came down firmly on the side of the basilisk, much to Arthur’s delight. Merlin grumbled something on the order of, “Well, I see that’s how things are going to be around here,” before they all started laughing rather helplessly. 

Finally, Mordred, who after all was possessed of enormous courage, asked leave to speak his mind. “You both know how I feel about you, and I am deeply honored that you are willing to share any part of yourselves and your love for each other with me. I’m just at a bit of a loss. I don’t want to intrude or overstep my place.”

Arthur and Merlin exchanged a quick glance before Merlin began. “To be completely honest, Mordred, this is all very new for us. Of course, we are both very fond of you. We were very moved by your letter, and we realized this afternoon that indeed we are both attracted to you. But we don’t really know more than that yet.”

Arthur picked up, “You seem to sense how much Merlin and I love each other. We’ve been told, and we ourselves feel, that our bond transcends the ages, and that we are two sides of the same coin.”

Mordred interrupted quietly, “I would never, ever…”

“We know,” said Arthur. “We have absolute faith in that, Mordred, or you wouldn’t be here right now. But we also want to be careful with your feelings. We care about you, and we would like to share ourselves with you, but…” Arthur glanced at Merlin, who nodded encouragingly, “... we just want to be clear that neither of us has any idea whether, or how, a bond with another lover would fit into that.” 

Arthur looked at Merlin helplessly, and Merlin continued, “Arthur and I spoke about these things before inviting you here tonight. We realized that we are both open to getting closer to you, and that each of us three will need to be honest--with ourselves and with each other--step by step--as we figure out the nature of what we are comfortable with. We just need you to know that in advance. We don’t want to hurt you, and can’t really promise anything else.”

Mordred’s mouth gaped open as he looked from one to the other in amazement. He bit his lip and shook his head. “Every second that you allow me to be close to you is more than I could have hoped for. I would never expect anything from you.” 

Mordred slid to his knees. “As I have pledged my service to you and the protection of Camelot as your knight, I pledge myself to always protect the sacred bond you two share.” He bowed his head and waited. Arthur and Merlin both rose and went to him, pulling him up to his feet. 

“We are honored by your fealty, Mordred,” said Merlin, taking his hand. 

Mordred searched Merlin’s eyes. “I will not leave Camelot without your leave, my lords.”

“Thank you, Mordred,” said Arthur. 

“Am I overstaying my welcome tonight? Should I take my leave now that we have supped?”

“Do you want to leave now, Mordred?” asked Merlin. “There’s no rush. If you need some time to yourself, we’ll see you tomorrow, but know that you are welcome here tonight if you’d like to stay. And if not, if this is more than you want, or the time is not right, that is perfectly ok too. Do you want to go now?”

Mordred shook his head. “No, not at all. I just don’t want to be in the way.”

“Don’t be silly, Mordred. Come on, come help me.” Arthur strode over to the bed and grabbed one corner of his massive, thick, plush bedcover and began to tug it off the bed. With his chin he indicated that Mordred should help him pull at the other corner. Merlin quietly watched them struggle for a moment before magically lifting the giant pile of covers through the air and arranging them into a soft nest in front of the fireplace. Arthur and Mordred plucked the pillows off the bed and brought them over, too. 

Soon, the three were comfortably arranged in the soft heap of bedding. It was a quiet night. Early evening snowfall muffled the typical evening sounds from the courtyard. The moonlight reflecting off the snow sent a cool, mysterious light into the corners of the room, but the light by the fire was warm, yellow and cozy. 

Merlin spoke quietly, “Do you mind if I hold your hand while I kiss Arthur, Mordred?”

“No, of course not. Please do,” Mordred answered, reaching for Merlin’s hand.

Merlin reached for Arthur and the two kissed deeply while Merlin held Mordred’s hand. After some moments, Arthur reached around for Mordred and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss with Merlin and asked, “Mordred, may we kiss you?”

Mordred lunged forward and kissed Arthur, who found himself amused and surprisingly aroused by Mordred’s fierce reaction. The three traded kisses until they couldn’t help but explore further with lips and tongues, fingertips and hands. Finally, Arthur called for a pause. Merlin groaned, and Mordred whimpered when Arthur said, “I really don’t want to say this, but if we are going to continue, I want to make sure neither of you feel we should go slower, or maybe stop here for tonight?”

“Mordred,” asked Merlin, “what do you want? What do you need tonight? Would you like to stop? Or...would you like one of us, or both of us, to take care of you?” asked Merlin, his fingers lightly grazing Mordred’s hip.

“I can’t ask for that,” said Mordred.

“You don’t have to,” Arthur answered.He slid down behind Mordred and pressed against him, kissing his hair and the back of his neck, while his hands roamed freely, driving Mordred wild. Meanwhile, Merlin captured Mordred’s mouth, and pressed against his front. The three moved, pressed tightly together, until they found a rhythm that took them higher and higher. One by one they toppled and fell into a warm lethargy of tangled limbs.

*********

It was all so much easier than any of them had imagined it could be. By the spring the three men had a fairly regular routine. Mordred was incredibly sweet and kind, and still worshipped both Arthur and Merlin, but he was also refreshingly honest, if sometimes blunt. And while Merlin had lived so much of his life keeping secrets, now that he was finally free of the need to dissemble, he found himself almost eager to get things out in the open. Arthur wanted nothing more than to keep the men he loved happy. By this point he knew that he loved Mordred. In fact, he and Merlin both knew that that while their bond would always be special, it was only enriched by the love they shared with Mordred. They had tried to address the issue with Mordred a few times, but his reaction had been hard to decipher. 

“Perhaps he’s longing for something of his own?” Arthur mused. “A wife, children?”

That day, after training Arthur happened to find himself walking back to the castle alone with Mordred, so he broached the subject. “I was wondering, Mordred, do you ever think about marrying, having a wife, a family?” He’d received no answer, because Mordred suddenly remembered he’d left something or other in the training yard, and had to run back to fetch it. 

That evening, Mordred sent his excuses rather than joining them for dinner. Arhur wondered, “Maybe he’s feeling cooped up? After all, he grew up living a nomadic life.”

Merlin looked doubtful, but said, “I suppose it’s possible. As awestruck as I was by Camelot, there are times when I miss the forests and countryside.”

The next day Arthur waylaid Mordred on the way to the practice yard. “So, do you ever feel cooped up here in Camelot? Do you think about traveling? Spending some time in the forests, perhaps?” Mordred blanched, and excused himself to Arthur. “Sire, I’m not feeling well. I may not be able to attend training this morning. I’m sorry.” 

*********

“Arthur, this is the second evening that Mordred has sent his apologies for dinner. His note said he wasn’t feeling well, but that he was sure he’d be better and that he’d be back at training by tomorrow. Did you see him today?”

“I did. I caught up with him on the way to the yard. I wanted a word with him. He seemed fine at first, but then he rushed off, ill.”

“I think I should go check on him. Maybe I can help. Anyway, I miss him. Maybe a good cuddle would cheer him up.”

“Maybe,” said Arthur, doubt in his voice. “It’s rather strange. Each time I speak with him he seems to have a reason to run off without answering me.”

Merlin sat up straighter, laser-focused on Arthur. “Arthur, darlin’, what  _ exactly _ did you ask him?”

“Nothing really...just what we were talking about. Yesterday I asked him if he didn’t want a wife and children. And today I asked him what we talked about last night...if he missed the wilderness, if he didn’t want to travel?”

Merlin ran his hands down his face and clasped them in front of his mouth. “Oh, you utter dollop-head. He thinks we’re tiring of him and looking to push him away. I’m sure of it.”

“How could he…?” Arthur’s eyes widened as understanding hit him. “Oh gods, I am such a fool.” Arthur looked completely crestfallen. “We need to go see him. Explain. Come on!” Arthur rose, rushing Merlin along. 

Merlin took Arthur’s hand and pulled him back down. “We’ll go soon, but let’s think this out for a moment first. Strategy or tactics...or whatever that is that you always go on about.”

Though his concern for Mordred was still evident, Arthur smiled tenderly and reached over to ruffle Merlin’s hair. “I love you.”

Merlin took Arthur’s hand from his hair and kissed it. “I love you too.”

“Do you think Mordred has been feeling left out for a while? Do you think that’s why he’s seemed less happy?”

“You know, Arthur, I think so. The first time he begged off on us...do you remember the day?”

Merlin could see it in Arthur’s eyes, the moment that he realized the significance of that day. “It was the picnic we planned for our anniversary.”

Merlin nodded. “How do we get through to him?”

An hour later everything was set up, and they headed to Mordred’s chambers.

*********

Mordred had spent much of the day trying to convince himself to be grateful for everything he had shared with the two men he loved. He’d reminded himself over and over again that he’d never expected them to even know of his feelings for them, let alone accept them and welcome his closeness. He remembered that he’d been shocked to think that they were even considering whether they could be open to something more significant than a dalliance with him. He’d been so touched by how much they’d welcomed him into their most intimate thoughts and experiences, that for a little while he’d forgotten to worry that he was an intruder. He’d pulled back to let them share their anniversary alone,  _ how could they possibly have meant the invitation sincerely?  _ And then he’d found himself wondering more and more whether he was wearing out his welcome, so to speak. Arthur’s questions had made it clear that he was looking for a way to create more distance, perhaps if Mordred married, or traveled for a while, they could go back to how it was before. It broke his heart and left Mordred unable to face either of them. He’d grown to love them both even more fiercely than he had months ago. Tears trickled down his face as he tried with all his might to channel his loss into a prayer of gratitude for all he had received.

A knock at the door startled Mordred from his reverie. He opened the door to Merlin and Arthur. Arthur’s face crumbled when he saw the tear stains on Mordred’s cheeks. All their plans flew out of his head and he pulled Mordred into his arms. 

“Oh sweetheart,” said Merlin, “One thing you have to know about Arthur if you’re going to be our boyfriend, is that he always means well, but sometimes he’s such a dollophead.”

Merlin explained Arthur’s clueless questions to an incredulous Mordred, who then looked up shyly at both of them and asked, “Really? Do you really want me to be your boyfriend?”

“Go wash your face,” said Arthur, nodding towards the pitcher and basin. “Then come with us, and we’ll show you.”

Mordred washed his face and followed Arthur and Merlin back to their chambers. At the door, Arthur handed Mordred a small box. The box contained a key on a leather cord. Mordred looked at the king questioningly, and Arthur indicated that he should use the key to open the door to the royal chambers. Mordred tried to give the key back to Arthur, but he placed it back in Mordred’s hand and closed his own hands around Mordred’s. “This is yours, Mordred. You are to come and go as you please. You are always welcome here.”

Merlin glanced over at the fireplace and the embers flared up into a perfect fire. By the light of the flames Mordred saw the same arrangement of bedding that the three had shared on their very first night together. In front of the warm, cozy nest, there were trays of lovely delicacies and sweets. 

“We missed you at our anniversary celebration, Mordred. Will you picnic with us here instead tonight?”

Mordred nodded. Merlin settled himself into the blankets and reached out a hand to each of his two lovers to pull them down. They ate, and kissed, and ate, and kissed some more. Arthur delighted in feeding their favorite delicacies to each of them, relishing the fact that his status as king allowed him to spoil them with treats they could never have had as youngsters. 

Warm, and full, and satisfied...each relieved to have resolved the tensions and misunderstandings of the previous weeks, the three found themselves entwined closely, embracing, kissing, caressing lazily. 

Arthur kissed Merlin and said, “I love you.”

“And I you,” answered Merlin.

“And I love you,” said Arthur to Mordred for the first time. 

Mordred found himself grinning--something he couldn’t have even imagined two hours before. “I love you so much...dollophead. As I also love Merlin, so very much.”

After a startled moment of silence, Arthur and Merlin both broke into laughter. 

“And I love you, Mordred. Though I’m not sure I’m willing to share my pet name for Arthur with you on a regular basis. I’ll make an exception this time, because he certainly earned it this week. But you know, you didn’t answer us,” said Merlin, running his fingers up and down Mordred’s spine. “Will you be our boyfriend?”

Mordred kissed each one in turn, “I already am.” He burrowed in and pulled at them both until they were all as close as they could possibly be. “I never thought to know such happiness.” His smile was heartbreakingly beautiful as he settled into their arms.

Merlin and Arthur shared a long look over the top of Mordred’s curls, and Arthur sighed with happiness seeing his own contentment reflected on the beloved face of his Merlin. “Just when I thought our adventures were over,” whispered Arthur.

“Never, my love,” Merlin whispered back. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't mind leaving a comment, I'd love that <3  
> And either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
